


Walking AU

by chocoholicannanymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU that could have been, Gen, Not!Fic, the chocoholic rambles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoholicannanymous/pseuds/chocoholicannanymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of our summer interns had a more than fleeting resemblance to Tyler Hoechlin. The eyes are brown, and the hair’s a shade lighter, yes, and the facial features more ordinary - “dulled down”, pretty much. But still. He’s a walking AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking AU

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except an overactive imagination and way too many plotbunnies.

One of our summer interns had a more than fleeting resemblance to Tyler Hoechlin. The eyes are brown, and the hair’s a shade lighter, yes, and the facial features more ordinary - “dulled down”, pretty much. But still. He’s a walking AU.

He’s an AU where Derek is born human, in a family of werewolves, and suffers from birth defects - something with his hips, that twist his legs and cause him to limp slightly. Harelipped - not that severe, but noticeable if you look straight at him. Cross-eyed. Human, and fragile, in that painful way.

Human, and waiting not to be. Waiting for when his mother will deem it safe to give him the Bite, to change him. Wanting to be like the rest of his family - strong, physically perfect. Gorgeous. And still, underneath all that, wanting to be accepted as he is.

And then he meets a girl who gives him just that. Who tells him he’s cute, and adorable, and that what’s inside makes him so much more beautiful than any of his family. Who tells him she’ll be his for the rest of their lives, if he’ll have her. If he’ll trust her.

And he does. He trusts her, because he loves her. And when he tells her so she smiles like the sun, like he’s given her everything, from underneath him in her bed.

She smiles at him the same way when he meets her eyes from acoss the yard as his family burns to death in the fire she set. Like she has everything, and he gave it to her. Because he did.

The minute Derek and Laura find a safe space where they can stay for more than a couple of hours, Laura Bites him, just minutes before walking him into a hospital for corrective surgery, knowing he’ll heal right now that he’s turning.

Afterwards Derek will look into the mirror and see his new face, just as gorgeous as he always hoped.

He hates it.


End file.
